


红色水晶鞋（港铁）

by krbyskousuke



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Teen Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krbyskousuke/pseuds/krbyskousuke
Summary: “不论晴雨，夏天的饮料和食物总是变质得很快，空气亦是。”
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 3





	红色水晶鞋（港铁）

**Author's Note:**

> 首发在lof，这里做下备份  
> 其实是上次值夜班的时候无聊短打的反季节（？）玩意儿，清水且xxj，碎碎叨叨，随便看看  
> 大概是有一丢丢的港澳元素

肖妈拿起刚才在饭桌上震得她差点吓掉碗的手机看了一眼，一口气叹出声把屏幕往身边嘬着筷子仍在走神的儿子脸上怼。方方正正排列工整的黑色机体文字在肖德俊的眼里便张牙舞爪着像毛笔狂草化了开，一瞬间的邪典程度不亚于历史书上见过的远古咒文。

“@全体成员 因昨夜雨势突然增强，今日市区水位大幅升高，所有一楼教室均有不同程度的漫水现象，造成部分师生的教材资料被淹。原定于周一周二两日的期末考试现全部推迟一天，并改于X区XX大学分批进行。若雨势未减则继续推迟。望各位家长近期密切关注群通知，注意学生的出行安全。”

肖德俊心中有火，理应被水浇灭，偏偏这火的名字叫焦虑，雨水再来势汹汹也化作汽油。期末考试也好，大雨也好，被淹掉的书本教材也好，念了两年高中也毫无改善的性格也好，都像是贴在香蕉肉周围的丝，黏了一手絮絮叨叨惹人生厌。

清脆的结束铃把几群乳臭未干的高中崽子从陌生的大学教室哗啦啦全推了出来。肖妈昨晚说午饭会煮猪肉香菇馅的饺子，这小小的楼层撑不住包得过满的馅料，自己这块格格不入的生姜粒被挤得险些冲出薄薄的饺皮。肖德俊好不容易挤出楼，肖爸的电话将他从泛着家饭味儿的胡思乱想中拖出，小堵会车得晚点到你就找个地方先坐坐吧。肖德俊机械地从喉咙深处挤出一声嗯，挂了电话砰地把手机投进米色帆布袋，和袋中的饮料瓶钥匙碰撞出哐啷的声响。走在前头的女同学闻声回头瞄了肖德俊一眼又迅速无事发生似地转回去，肖德俊也轻抬起眉看看她们，旁边瞬间走上来又一对结伴而行的同学，然后是第三对第四对，三三两两一波又一波，偶尔也有独行的呼哒哒冲向门口的公交站生怕误了班。猪肉香菇终于悉数被打散，生姜粒蠕动到大门附近一屁股直接坐到大花坛上。肖德俊思索着这样肖爸过来就能一眼看见他，如释重负般重新拿出饮料瓶。

你也等家长呐？我爸说要加会班。

肖德俊闻声抬头，对黄旭熙回了句我爸也差不多。只这一句话就好像耗尽了口中所有水分，随手拧开考试前因为紧张已经喝掉大半瓶的柠檬茶，浓烈而甘涩的糖水味扑鼻而来。不论晴雨，夏天的饮料和食物总是变质得很快，空气亦是。肖德俊不清楚黄旭熙是否像他一样早已习惯了这种被沉默抽干了氧气似的窒息感，怀着“不太可能”的猜想抬头又看了一眼，黄旭熙正埋头玩着游戏，用的是最新型号的手机。

黄旭熙属于那种只一张脸往那一摆就足够受欢迎的人。肖德俊从侧面看他，夏风伴着雨过天晴的太阳光毫不客气地撕扯着树叶的影子，斑驳地冲刷他小麦面包色的健康皮肤，显露出线条锋劲的面部轮廓。

初夏时分的光谱也从那棱镜似的五官间折射出来。

课间黄旭熙趴桌子上睡得迷迷糊糊突然被人轻拍了两下，没睁开眼便喊了声冠亨。冠亨这名字肖德俊不陌生，属于一个同样有着大大眼睛与明朗性格的人。第一次课外补习放学时，黄旭熙只因当时天冷便阔绰地请了一堆同学去吃附近有名的辣锅。黄冠亨那时和他只是互知姓名的程度，然而难得有这么个能和大半个班混熟的好机会，不能吃辣也乐颠颠跟着去。席间黄冠亨正自然地和人嘻嘻哈哈打趣，服务员突然给每人端上一杯牛奶，黄冠亨一问是service。赶忙灌了一大口这正赶巧的“救命水”，回头就看见黄旭熙朝他挤了挤眼。

而肖德俊那天看见黄旭熙把他叫住便立刻转身头也不回遁出了校门，像是被赶海人追捕而游得飞快的笔管儿。

那是肖德俊的第一次“逃亡”。

黄冠亨边嚼着白脱味pocky边问黄旭熙，那肖德俊你惹他什么了天天这么怕你。其实黄冠亨不稀得多追问，不过是想到那杯让他和黄旭熙开始变熟络的牛奶，有那么点为肖德俊感到可惜。黄旭熙开始认认真真回想试图挖些自己的原因出来，嘴里的饼干棒都含断了也说不出个一二三。黄冠亨从未有一刻觉得黄旭熙这么像条听到主人说话便晃起大耳朵的德牧。虽然“肖德俊”三个字和“出去玩”三个字发音完全不同，黄旭熙晃着脑袋思考的滑稽模样让它们听起来就像是同一个词。

而平时这条精力旺盛的德牧这天前夜打游戏太久，从上课开始就睡得飞起，黄冠亨路过撇撇嘴便和别人奔向小操场了。

半梦半醒中黄旭熙听到似乎要给他什么东西的话语，想当然似地咂咂嘴用胳膊稍微撑起头，说嗯谢谢直接放我嘴里。肖德俊一愣，一时分不清直接拆开人家隔壁班女生辛辛苦苦装饰好的包装是好，还是取出来照做是好。尽管黄旭熙的“梦话”带着起床气似的不耐烦，肖德俊仍然注意到那句谢谢：原来他对黄冠亨也会说谢谢。不知不觉肖德俊手里已经捏住了动物形状的手工巧克力，初夏的温度不一会便让人仅能通过尚且明晰的头部分辨出它原本是个小熊，手臂部分几乎完全溶在了肖德俊的食指和大拇指上，变成一尊断臂熊纳斯。

得，这下想放回盒子都不可能了。肖德俊破罐破摔也不忘心里向那位拜托自己传礼物的女生默默道歉，巧克力浆歪歪扭扭蹭过指节，和小熊头一起冒冒失失闯进黄旭熙正打着哈欠的口腔。二氧化碳很温暖，唇瓣也很温暖，并且比常人更加厚实饱满，只不过理应充满弹性而柔软，此时因为主人过久的睡眠暂时缺失了水分变得脆硬干燥。

黄旭熙什么也看不到，眯着眼任由巧克力在口中绵延地融开。肖德俊什么也看不到，却又看得到那双唇与他指腹擦出的火星，留下的灼烧感是那么真实。

肖德俊听到熟悉的车笛声响起，柠檬茶险些从分明是紧握住的状态中滑出去，才发现手心满是汗水。

德俊啊今天怎么没话了？上午考得怎么样，都有什么事，不和我讲讲吗。

信号灯由红转绿，肖爸重新踩下油门。车上的时钟显示的是中午12点整，肖德俊却听到好心的巫师在耳边悄声提醒宴会结束不宜久留。

爸，我逃不掉了。

不是南瓜马车没有到，而是肖德俊再也停不下留在某处原地起舞的双脚。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 笔管儿，一种小型枪乌贼的俗称，发现敌人时逃跑速度非常快。


End file.
